Documento de Reconocimiento al Parque
Este fue el archivo que reconoce al Parque, que únicamente apareció en Salida 9B; fue y es de mucha importancia para el Parque y, aunque se haya desintegrado con el agujero rojo antes de explotar al final, éste sigue vigente. Este lo declara como un Punto Histórico importante en la cuidad, siendo lugar de varios acontecimientos importantes. Con el documento completo se aprueba una ley en el que declara que no puede hacerse ningún proyecto de construcción grande dentro de los límites del Parque. Este archivo fue escrito por la autoridad del Ayuntamiento de la ciudad el día 11 de Abril del mismo año del que fue entregado al Parque (unos días despues). Fue notariada por el Gobierno, teniendo varios sellos de aprobación, y luego fue enviada a Park Av. 300 (la dirección de la entrada principal del Parque) para que sus empleados la firmen. Supuestamente, al momento de entrega, fueron sorprendidos por Garrett Bobby Ferguson Junior, lo cual los empleados del Parque corrieron por sus vidas. Pudiendo escapar Mordecai y Rigby con el documento, GBF Jr. les borró las memorias de los demás y les dio nuevas identidades, cambió el aspecto interior y exterior del Parque (volviéndolo un lugar peligroso en sus alrededores) y luego arregló un pedido de captura estatal para los dos "Prófugos". Texto del Documento (Ingles) Park Historical Landmark Act ''Where as in our parks, the magnificent beauty of our country and important examples of our nation's cultural heritage are preserved and made avaiable to our citizens and visitors from all over the world. Each year we underscore our commitment to conserve our natural and historical treasures and encourage more citizens to enjoy, learn from, and protect these important parts of our heritage.'' ''Our great city has a long legacy of conservation. Today, the park system includes almost 400 sites, with parks in nearly exery state. Our parks are home to some of our nation's most beautiful landscapes and richest history. This proclamation reflects the city's commitment to encouraging young people to enjoy outdoor recreation and better appreciate for nation's beauty and history.'' ''And so, henceforth this park shall be considered a national treasure and historical landmark, not to be disturbed by any psychotic villans from past episodes in the great history of this show. I call upon the people of this city to join me in celebrating this park and becoming active participants in park conservation.'' In witness where of, we have hereunto set our hands this umpteenth day of the fourth month, in a year not to be named, and of the independence of this city the two hundred and thirty-sixth. Texto del Documento (Español) Ley de Punto Histórico del Parque Cuando, como en nuestros parques, la magnífica belleza de nuestro país y ejemplos importantes del patrimonio cultural de nuestra Nación se conservan y se pondrá para nuestros ciudadanos y visitantes de todo el mundo. Cada año subrayamos nuestro compromiso de conservar nuestros tesoros naturales e históricos y animar a más ciudadanos a disfrutar, aprender, y proteger estas partes importantes de nuestro patrimonio también. Nuestra gran ciudad tiene una larga historia de conservación. Hoy en día, el sistema de parques incluye casi 400 páginas, con parques en casi todos los estados. Nuestros parques son el hogar de algunos de los paisajes más bellos de nuestro país y la historia más rica. Este anuncio refleja el compromiso de la ciudad para animar a los jóvenes a disfrutar de la recreación al aire libre y apreciar mejor la belleza y la historia de la Nación. Y así, a partir de ahora este Parque se considera un Tesoro Nacional y Punto de Referencia histórico, y para no ser molestado por los villanos psicóticos de episodios pasados en la gran historia de este espectáculo. Hago un llamado a la gente de esta ciudad para unirse a mí en la celebración de este parque y convertirse en participantes activos en la conservación del Parque. En testimonio de lo que tenemos, suscribo la presente en nuestras manos el enésimo día del cuarto mes, en un año no ser identificado, y de la independencia de esta ciudad el ducentésimo trigésimo sexto. Curiosidades right|300px *Ya debió existir porque estuvo en la guerra civil. Comúnmente los lugares que estuvieran en las guerras (o sus ruinas) se declaran lugares históricos. *Uno de los carteles de captura se puede ver cerca de la entrada tapada del Parque, en el que (aunque no se nota claramente) se ve a Rigby y Mordecai con gafas oscuras. *Hasta en el documento mismo se puede ver que el año en el que transcurre las historias del presente aún no se confirmaba, y sigue sin confirmarse por ahora. Categoría:Objetos